disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Looking At the Wrong Spot of Things
'Looking At the Wrong Spot of Things '''is the 24th episode of Season 47. Summary Connor is shocked to hear that Jasiri is the new leader of the Outlands and that Janja and his clan have switched sides, and is now suspicious around them that he doesn’t know if he should trust them or not until he hears that Zira and her pride have kidnapped Janja and Jasiri’s clan, so now Catboy will have to work with Janja to save them. Plot The episode begins at the rocky slopes of the Pridelands where Connor is seen leading his friends to rescue a baby antelope, who is trapped between a crack. They make it just in time for the baby antelope as they start working together to get her legs out, but she is stuck so Connor uses his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Boy and uses his super jaquin muscles to pull the baby antelope out until she is finally free! Suddenly, there is a rockslide coming and everyone runs as fast as they can; however, with her foot hurt from being stuck in the crack, the baby antelope slows down and she stops, so Jaquin Boy flies to get her, but suddenly, he is beaten by a spotted blur, who ran to the baby antelope as Jaquin Boy is shocked to see that the one saving the baby antelope is Jasiri, then to his even more shock, Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi are with her! As he asks what Janja and his guys are doing with Jasiri, he watches her, Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi get to the baby antelope as Chungu lifts it up onto Jasiri’s back. After the rescue, Jaquin Boy sees Jasiri leading Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu (with the baby antelope on his back) getting out of the rockslide just as Jaquin Boy decides to follow them and get some answers. Later, after the rescue, Jasiri says great job to Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu as Janja says it’s no problem at all and that he’s getting used to this rescuing stuff now, so are Cheezi and Chungu. Jasiri chuckles and was glad to hear that when suddenly, she and Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi hear Connor’s shouting and turn to see him running to them, as he stops and tells Jasiri what’s going on and why she has Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi helping her before reminding her that they’re bad guys. Jasiri reminds that she knows, but since the battle with Scar and his army, Janja and his clan have completely changed as Cheezi agrees and that he and Chungu were there when Scar's army trapped them along with the Lion Guard, except Janja, in Pride Rock with burning branches. Scoffing, Connor had doubts that that’s true but Janja insists that Cheezi and Chungu are right and that they’ve been helping the Outlanders get along with the Pridelanders ever since, which has not been easy at first but it was worth it. But Connor is still not convinced as he still remembers the bad things Janja and his clan have done, like when they almost trapped him in their territory after his hyena disguise wore off, Janja almost trying to eat him and Romeo during their escape out of the Outlands, and especially when they stole Kion’s roar. Janja rolled his eyes and says that he knows but says that those days are in the past and he’s turning a new leaf, he said trying to sound honest and he was, so now he and his hyenas are willing to help Connor and his friends whenever the Pridelands are being attacked by new bad guys that watch to capture and poach the animals. But Connor still refuses to believe that as he curtly says that he doesn’t need Janja and his clan’s help as he makes his leave, but before Connor could go back to the Pridelands, Cheezi stops him and that he has to trust Janja and his hyenas like he trusts him. Then he mentions the time when Connor as Catboy helped him when he was hurt and took him to his home world, where he met Bingo and Rolly, and he even helped save the Whisker Haven Ball from Janja and his clan after meeting Macaron, which had Janja muttering "Don’t remind me, furbrain." Chungu and Cheezi then softly beg Connor to trust them. After listening to Cheezi, Connor shook his head and says that he still doesn’t know but then decides to think about it as he walks away, leaving Jasiri, Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi behind as Janja tries to call out to him but Jasiri stops him and assures him to not worry and that Connor just needs time to think. Looking back at Connor, Janja turns back to Jasiri then nods in understanding. Back in his room, Connor is seen lying on his bed while looking up at his bedroom ceiling and rubbing Lucky’s back to soothe himself after that outburst he had with Janja in the Outlands as he asks himself if he can trust Janja and believe that he has changed or not trust him and still be mad at him for his and his clan’s past bad actions towards the Pridelands and the Circle of Life. Then, looking down at his black cat friend, Connor asks Lucky what does he think. Waking up with a yawn, Lucky suggests that if Janja is telling the truth, then maybe Connor should trust him and be willing to give him a second chance. However, Connor just shook his head and slightly twitched his eyebrow as he replied doubtfully that he still doesn’t know about it and thought that maybe Janja is up to something as he gets up from his bed with a heavy breath. Jumping off the bed, Lucky tells his owner to lighten up already and that he can’t keep being mad at Janja and hold a grudge towards him forever. Looking down in thought, Connor decides to go out and talk to his friends about it as he goes to the door and shuts it behind him while Lucky goes back to sleep. At the smoothie shop, Connor is seen talking to Amaya, Greg, Luna, and Dylan about Janja and what he experienced with him during the rescue of the baby antelope in the Outlands, just as Dylan asks why would Janja and his crew would be working with Jasiri now as Connor replies with a shrug and a rather annoyed look that Janja told him that he, Cheezi, and Chungu have changed and Janja told him to give him and his clan a chance, but Connor didn’t feel like it after all the bad things Janja and his clan have done in the past. Exchanging glancing with each other, Amaya speaks first, saying that if what Janja says it’s true, then they should let him and his clan help them during their missions in the Pridelands as Luna agrees and as the smartest member of the substitute Lion Guard, they should be willing to give Janja and his crew a second chance. Connor sees this unacceptable and thinks that his friends are expecting him to forgive and give Janja and his crew a second chance like them, as he refuses to do so, but Luna and Dylan remind him that he, Amaya, and Greg as the PJ Masks gave them a second chance, even though Greg reminds them that it was only him who gave them a second chance, then Dylan adds that if the PJ Masks can forgive and give both him and Luna a second chance, they should do the same to Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi. After listening to all this, Connor has had enough and thinks that talking to his friends isn’t helping him, so he decides to go for a walk in the Fantasy Forest to think better. In the Fantasy Forest, Connor is seen in the Traveler’s Terrace, walking and walking along the path, thinking about what Janja, Chungu, and Cheezi said to him and also his friends' beliefs into giving the former bad hyenas a second chance. Then he decides to skip stones at the Vermillion Vale, where he can feel the autumn winds blow on him, even though it is still summer, but that doesn’t even brighten up his mood either as he decided to sit down. Just then, three baby Harvest Hoarders appear at Connor’s side and one of them sees his expression that doesn't look too happy, so it climbs onto his shoulder and rubs its cheek against his. Noticing the little guy, Connor gives it a sad smile and rubs it under the chin with his fingertip as he lets it ride on his palm and it hops down so it can join his friends. After the baby Harvest Hoarders scurry off, Connor takes one last glance at them and looks up in thought, as he thought about what Cheezi said to him when he mentioned the time he (Connor) helped him when he got hurt and hungry, and even thought about how some villains teamed up with them to save and rescue them, then remembered the time he and the rest of his friends gave Luna Girl a second chance when she decided to become good, just as thinking through those times had him thought that if they’ve helped a lot of animals even with villains’ help, then Connor reckons that maybe he should give Janja and his hyenas a second chance. Just as he thinks of it, his iDisney starts to ring as Connor takes it out to get a call from Luna, telling him that Zira’s lionesses are planning to attack tonight and that he needs to come and get ready to help stop them tonight, plus Jasiri, Janja and his clan are coming to help as well. With a soft sigh, Connor goes back to his house so he and his friends can teleport to the Pridelands, and then help the hyenas stop Zira’s pride again. When the kids transform and are now in the Pridelands, Jasiri tells Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Luna Girl, Spectro, and Aquafish that Zira and her pride have already come to attack and are now heading to Big Springs to spring an attack on the hippos. Nodding, Catboy turns to his team and explains his plan to them before they take action. Meanwhile, at Big Springs, the lionesses are already attacking and hippos are seen running or swimming for their lives, when suddenly, when a lioness is about to pounce on a hippo, a blast of blue Maruvian magic hits her on the chest and sends her crashing onto the ground just as Zira hears Catboy’s voice calling out that’s far enough then demands her and her lionesses to leave, but Zira replies back with a sneer that they just got here for a hippo feast as Catboy instructs Owlette and Luna Girl to take care of the lionesses on the left, Gekko and Armadylan with the lionesses to the right, and he and Jasiri have Zira just when Janja asks what about him and his furbrains as Catboy thought with an annoyed look and tells him that he and Chungu and Cheezi can help him and Jasiri, but then adds to not try any funny business. With rolling eyes, Janja and his hyenas go with Catboy and help him fight off Zira while the rest of their friends battled the other lionesses, who looked like they were getting beaten, but not giving up yet as they clashed claws with their enemies, who dodged their every move. Then, as one of the lionesses was about to tackle Catboy, Janja sees this and then headbutts the cat kid, on the stomach, out of the way, but then Catboy crashes onto a tree as he smacked his back of his head onto the hard back and then glares at Janja. After the battle, Zira and her pride retreats and Janja grins at them running back to the farther section of the Outlands as Jasiri says not bad to him when suddenly, they hear Catboy saying curtly and angrily "Not bad?" as he notes that Janja just headbutted him, as Janja tried to defend himself by telling Catboy that he was getting him (Catboy) out of the lioness's way when she was about to attack him. But Catboy just ignored him and kept snapping angry comments at the former bad hyena while Janja tried to talk back, but Catboy finally tells Janja that he and his clan should just go back to the Outlands, where they belonged in the first place and not bother trying to help, leaving the others shocked at his mean attitude towards Janja and his clan. With his face twisting in angry annoyance, Janja retorts back "Fine!" and says that he never wanted to help Catboy and his "so-called" Lion Guard anyway as he adds that he (Catboy) may be a great leader, but he’s not so great at giving others a second chance. After Janja and his clan have left, Catboy huffs and turns away as he marches just when Owlette tried to catch up to him and call to him to wait, making his ears twitch with annoyance and stop at his tracks to turn to his friend with an irritated expression. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Luna/Luna Girl * Dylan/Armadylan * Angel/Aquafish * Ashton/Spectro * Jasiri * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Zira * Lionesses Fantasy Forest animals * Harvest Hoarder Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Jasiri Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes focusing on Ashton/Spectro Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 47 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Janja images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Couple images Category:Handshake images Category:Part Two of the Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Zira